nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/ntconf.h
Below is the full text to ntconf.h from the source code of SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2. To link to a particular line, write [[SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/ntconf.h#line123]], for example. The latest source code for vanilla NetHack is at Source code. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)ntconf.h 3.4 2002/03/10 */ 2. /* Copyright © NetHack PC Development Team 1993, 1994. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef NTCONF_H 6. #define NTCONF_H 7. 8. /* #define SHELL */ /* nt use of pcsys routines caused a hang */ 9. 10. #define RANDOM /* have Berkeley random(3) */ 11. #define TEXTCOLOR /* Color text */ 12. 13. #define EXEPATH /* Allow .exe location to be used as HACKDIR */ 14. #define TRADITIONAL_GLYPHMAP /* Store glyph mappings at level change time */ 15. #if defined(WIN32CON) && !defined(__CYGWIN__) 16. # define LAN_FEATURES /* Include code for lan-aware features. */ 17. #endif 18. 19. #define PC_LOCKING /* Prevent overwrites of aborted or in-progress games */ 20. /* without first receiving confirmation. */ 21. 22. #define HOLD_LOCKFILE_OPEN /* Keep an exclusive lock on the .0 file */ 23. 24. #define SELF_RECOVER /* Allow the game itself to recover from an aborted game */ 25. 26. #define USER_SOUNDS 27. /* 28. * ----------------------------------------------------------------- 29. * The remaining code shouldn't need modification. 30. * ----------------------------------------------------------------- 31. */ 32. /* #define SHORT_FILENAMES */ /* All NT filesystems support long names now */ 33. 34. #ifdef MICRO 35. #undef MICRO /* never define this! */ 36. #endif 37. 38. #define NOCWD_ASSUMPTIONS /* Always define this. There are assumptions that 39. it is defined for WIN32. 40. Allow paths to be specified for HACKDIR, 41. LEVELDIR, SAVEDIR, BONESDIR, DATADIR, 42. SCOREDIR, LOCKDIR, CONFIGDIR, and TROUBLEDIR */ 43. #define NO_TERMS 44. #define ASCIIGRAPH 45. 46. #ifdef NH_OPTIONS_USED 47. #undef NH_OPTIONS_USED 48. #endif 49. #if defined(MSWIN_GRAPHICS) || defined(GTK_GRAPHICS) 50. #define NH_OPTIONS_USED "guioptions" 51. #else 52. #define NH_OPTIONS_USED "ttyoptions" 53. #endif 54. #define NH_OPTIONS_FILE NH_OPTIONS_USED 55. 56. #define PORT_HELP "porthelp" 57. 58. #ifdef WIN32CON 59. #define PORT_DEBUG /* include ability to debug international keyboard issues */ 60. #endif 61. 62. /* Stuff to help the user with some common, yet significant errors */ 63. #define INTERJECT_PANIC 0 64. #define INTERJECTION_TYPES (INTERJECT_PANIC + 1) 65. extern void FDECL(interject_assistance, (int,int,genericptr_t,genericptr_t)); 66. extern void FDECL(interject, (int)); 67. 68. /* The following is needed for prototypes of certain functions */ 69. #if defined(_MSC_VER) 70. #include /* Provides prototypes of exit(), spawn() */ 71. #endif 72. 73. #include /* Provides prototypes of strncmpi(), etc. */ 74. #ifdef STRNCMPI 75. #ifndef __CYGWIN__ 76. #define strncmpi(a,b,c) strnicmp(a,b,c) 77. #endif 78. #endif 79. 80. #include 81. #include 82. #ifdef __BORLANDC__ 83. #undef randomize 84. #undef random 85. #endif 86. 87. #define PATHLEN BUFSZ /* maximum pathlength */ 88. #define FILENAME BUFSZ /* maximum filename length (conservative) */ 89. 90. #if defined(_MAX_PATH) && defined(_MAX_FNAME) 91. # if (_MAX_PATH < BUFSZ) && (_MAX_FNAME < BUFSZ) 92. #undef PATHLEN 93. #undef FILENAME 94. #define PATHLEN _MAX_PATH 95. #define FILENAME _MAX_FNAME 96. # endif 97. #endif 98. 99. 100. #define NO_SIGNAL 101. #define index strchr 102. #define rindex strrchr 103. #include 104. #define USE_STDARG 105. #ifdef RANDOM 106. /* Use the high quality random number routines. */ 107. #define Rand() random() 108. #else 109. #define Rand() rand() 110. #endif 111. 112. #define FCMASK 0660 /* file creation mask */ 113. #define regularize nt_regularize 114. #define HLOCK "NHPERM" 115. 116. #ifndef M 117. #define M© ((char) (0x80 | ©)) 118. /* #define M© (© - 128) */ 119. #endif 120. 121. #ifndef C 122. #define C© (0x1f & ©) 123. #endif 124. 125. #if defined(DLB) 126. #define FILENAME_CMP stricmp /* case insensitive */ 127. #endif 128. 129. #if 0 130. extern char levels[], bones[], permbones[], 131. #endif /* 0 */ 132. 133. /* this was part of the MICRO stuff in the past */ 134. extern const char *alllevels, *allbones; 135. extern char hackdir[]; 136. #define ABORT C('a') 137. #define getuid() 1 138. #define getlogin() ((char *)0) 139. extern void NDECL(win32_abort); 140. #ifdef WIN32CON 141. extern void FDECL(nttty_preference_update, (const char *)); 142. extern void NDECL(toggle_mouse_support); 143. extern void FDECL(map_subkeyvalue, (char *)); 144. extern void NDECL(load_keyboard_handler); 145. #endif 146. 147. #include 148. #if !defined(__BORLANDC__) && !defined(__CYGWIN__) 149. # include 150. # include 151. # include 152. #elif defined(__CYGWIN__) 153. # include 154. #else 155. int _RTLENTRY _EXPFUNC access (const char _FAR *__path, int __amode); 156. int _RTLENTRY _EXPFUNC _chdrive(int __drive); 157. int _RTLENTRYF _EXPFUNC32 chdir( const char _FAR *__path ); 158. char _FAR * _RTLENTRY _EXPFUNC getcwd( char _FAR *__buf, int __buflen ); 159. int _RTLENTRY _EXPFUNC write (int __handle, const void _FAR *__buf, unsigned __len); 160. int _RTLENTRY _EXPFUNC creat (const char _FAR *__path, int __amode); 161. int _RTLENTRY _EXPFUNC close (int __handle); 162. int _RTLENTRY _EXPFUNC _close (int __handle); 163. int _RTLENTRY _EXPFUNC open (const char _FAR *__path, int __access,... /*unsigned mode*/); 164. long _RTLENTRY _EXPFUNC lseek (int __handle, long __offset, int __fromwhere); 165. int _RTLENTRY _EXPFUNC read (int __handle, void _FAR *__buf, unsigned __len); 166. # include 167. #endif 168. #undef kbhit /* Use our special NT kbhit */ 169. #define kbhit (*nt_kbhit) 170. 171. #ifdef LAN_FEATURES 172. #define MAX_LAN_USERNAME 20 173. #define LAN_RO_PLAYGROUND /* not implemented in 3.3.0 */ 174. #define LAN_SHARED_BONES /* not implemented in 3.3.0 */ 175. #include "nhlan.h" 176. #endif 177. 178. #ifndef alloca 179. #define ALLOCA_HACK /* used in util/panic.c */ 180. #endif 181. 182. #ifndef REDO 183. #undef Getchar 184. #define Getchar nhgetch 185. #endif 186. 187. #ifdef _MSC_VER 188. #if 0 189. #pragma warning(disable:4018) /* signed/unsigned mismatch */ 190. #pragma warning(disable:4305) /* init, conv from 'const int' to 'char' */ 191. #endif 192. #pragma warning(disable:4761) /* integral size mismatch in arg; conv supp*/ 193. #ifdef YYPREFIX 194. #pragma warning(disable:4102) /* unreferenced label */ 195. #endif 196. #endif 197. 198. extern int FDECL(set_win32_option, (const char *, const char *)); 199. #ifdef WIN32CON 200. #define LEFTBUTTON FROM_LEFT_1ST_BUTTON_PRESSED 201. #define RIGHTBUTTON RIGHTMOST_BUTTON_PRESSED 202. #define MIDBUTTON FROM_LEFT_2ND_BUTTON_PRESSED 203. #define MOUSEMASK (LEFTBUTTON | RIGHTBUTTON | MIDBUTTON) 204. #endif /* WIN32CON */ 205. 206. #endif /* NTCONF_H */ ntconf.h